You Wanted Me To Catch You
by wickedfrominnocence
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite characters being caught in compromising positions with smut ensuing.
1. Chapter 1

The moment Regina stepped foot in her house, she knew something was off. Nobody should have been there, Henry was with Killian today, out learning how to sail as if there wasn't enough adventure in his life already. So why was she certain she heard gasped breaths every now and again?

Her brows furrowed as she ascended the stairs with one hand open and facing upward, prepared to form a ball of fire there should she need it. When she pushes her door open slightly, her hand falls to her side because magic would not be needed here. A new set of sheets, perhaps, but not magic.

There on her bed was the savior, splayed out on her stomach, blonde hair in disarray, one leg bent up for easy access, fingers quickly stroking between her folds, around her clit, and just barely pressing into her entrance with each stroke. It was definitely a sight to see even if she's sure it's one she's not suppose to see.

"You know, Miss Swan, if you didn't want me to catch you, you probably should have chosen somewhere but my bed to do this," she states, finally making herself known as she strides into the room. Emma is quick to sit up but doesn't have time or the mind to do anything about her nakedness which allows Regina time to glance over her, eyes raking down her heaving chest, down to where her fingers had just been working.

"Oh please, do continue," she states to Emma's surprise. "Don't start what you don't intend to finish, Miss Swan," she retorts as she makes quick work of her own clothing, happy to leave it behind in a pile as she strides over to the bed, kicks off her heels, and crawls up right alongside Emma.

"Did you think I was kidding?" She cocks a brow as she questions the blonde, shifting so she can lie back on the bed, her own fingers trailing random patterns over her skin, starting at her hip, then a sensitive spot of her inner thigh. Finally her fingers meet the throbbing bud between her legs and Emma seems to get the idea as she lays back beside Regina, fingers once again moving to stroke along either side of her clit.

When Regina presses two fingers into herself, Emma reaches her free hand over and begins stroking, circling, and pinching the brunette's clit, bringing her higher and higher. It's not long before they both topple over the edge and the room is filled with the sound of the two trying to catch their breaths, though Regina has a slightly different idea in mind.

Smirking, the brunette shifts to straddle Emma as she reaches out and pushes open the top drawer of her bedside table, happily grabbing hold of a certain toy she'd yet to get any use out of. She brings the toy down to their cores, grinds against it for a moment or two, lets their wetness cover it before she presses the curved end into herself, swirling her hips this way and that to get comfortable with the new intrusion. Then she moves to turn Emma onto her stomach once more, grinning as she bends the blonde's leg up the way she'd had it before. Once Emma is settled, Regina slowly pushes the longer, straight end of the toy into her.

She goes slow at first, knowing they're both a bit oversensitive from their first climaxes, but she can feel it hit that spot inside her that has her keening and needing more. That's when she picks up the pace, thrusting into Emma faster, harder, earning her choked off moans from the blonde that she could have only ever imagined and never thought she'd actually hear.

Regina's orgasm hits her first, has her squirting slightly around the toy, moaning out Emma's name. Still, she continues thrusting into Emma, her pace unsteady now, but still enough to bring Emma to a second orgasm and help her ride through it before collapsing down on top of her.

"I think you wanted me to catch you," Regina managed between gasped breaths, her hips rocking into Emma once for good measure. The action gets Emma to nod, agreeing with Regina's last words.

"It worked, didn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Zelena entered her chambers, the last thing she had expected to see was an all-too-familiar brunette atop her bed. Not only that, but the brunette was naked from the waist down and the large body pillow Zelena had against her headboard usually was being straddled.

She had to take a moment to drink in the sight before her— Regina straddling the long pillow, grinding down against it just right so the seam hit her clit over and over, causing breathy moans to escape her.

"When I said I would see you later this evening, I must admit, this was not what I'd had in mind." At least Zelena had enough mind to push the doors to her chambers closed now in case anyone should walk by, she'd hate for them to see this sight, especially when Regina glanced up to her sister and grinned, hips still continuing their ministrations because she'd known Zelena would catch her eventually.

Zelena strode forward, catching Regina's chin with her fingers and guiding it up even further. Slowly, she knelt down on the bed, drawing close enough to Regina that her breath ghosted over her sister's lips. "If this is what you wanted, you should have said something, not come in here defiling something that's not yours." Her tone is only slightly warning and Regina takes that as a good sign, especially when she rocked her hips hard against the softness of the pillow and let a moan of Zelena's name escape her and Zelena surged forward to capture her lips, silencing her.

Regina's hands instantly find purchase against her sister's torso, searching blindly for the strings that held her corseted top together and tugging them open. Quickly, she shoved the garment off her sister's frame and made quick work of the rest of her clothing, grinning as she pulled away from the kiss to drink in the sight before her.

"I'm saying something now, aren't I?" Regina finally retorts which has Zelena grabbing hold of her sister's waist and tugging her away from the pillow and tossing her onto her back. Regina squirms for a moment, tries to gain back control of the situation, but it's far too late to do that when Zelena is now straddling one of her legs and rocking down against her.

A collective moan sounds through the room as their cores meet over and over, clits brushing together every now and again as Zelena thrusts hard against Regina, punctuating her thrusts with her words.

"You need to speak up for what you want, Sister. If you wanted me, all you needed to do was say so and you could have had me a long time ago."

The very thought that Zelena had even thought about Regina like this had a warmth spreading through her lower stomach; had her gasping for more because it was overwhelming how amazing the real thing felt compared to the soft down she'd had between her legs before.

The moment Regina moaned out for more, for Zelena to go faster, she did. Her hips rocked against Regina's fast and hard, their cores sliding together easily thanks to the desire they both held for each other.

It's not long before Regina is arching up off the bed and Zelena is pressing a hand to the brunette's mouth to muffle the drawn-out moan that comes with her orgasm. Zelena slows her hips then, gently thrusts against Regina to help her sister ride through her orgasm, only stopping her movements when Regina begins to squirm away from her, oversensitive.

Zelena began shifting to properly straddle Regina's thigh when her sister's hands fell to her hips, gripping tightly and tugging to guide her. Regina drew Zelena up her body, allowing the redhead to straddle her shoulders so Regina could easily lift her head up and wrap her lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves between Zelena's legs.

The redhead's hips jerked then and Regina grinned and pressed her tongue flat over Zelena's clit, silently telling her sister to do as she pleased, and Zelena instantly picked up the fast, hard pace she'd set before, grinding her hips down against her sister's tongue until her muscles tense and begin to spasm slightly, inner muscles clenching around nothing as her orgasm rolled through her.

Regina was more than happy to swallow down their combined tastes and give Zelena's clit one more quick suck before relaxing her head back and watching as Zelena collapsed forward over her.

"I guess I should have done something about this sooner," Regina murmured.

"You wanted me to catch you," Zelena suddenly realized.

Regina just lifted her head up and pressed a kiss to Zelena's lower stomach in response.

"Next time I'm on top," Regina stated moments later, earning her a nod from Zelena.

"Next time."


End file.
